Ren Nakano
Classification: S Personality: More of a computer than a person, Ren has little to no regard for life and prefers to keep to himself. While he can function in groups and can hold a conversation, he often shuts others out with his blunt answers and dry, sarcastic sense of humor. In drastic situations, he remains cold and calm with forceful and unforeseen actions, using decisive planning and keen decision making to overcome obstacles. He is very judgemental and is not one to give second chances; this leads to him being an outcast and viewed in bad light by the populus. Appearance: Ren is quite large at 6’5” with a fairly well built body. His eyes are a dead, flat gray with black, mid-length hair and a pale tone to his skin. He normally wears a plain black or gray t-shirt with matching jeans, he also likes to wear a loose, hooded black jacket. His school uniform consists of black dress pants with a white dress shirt, with the top two buttons undone. Skill: Academics: Gym: 8/10 Cooking: 4/10 Art: 7/10 Math: 7/10 Music: 8/10 Foreign Language (Japanese): 10/10 Science: 9/10 Combat Human Form: Hand to Hand: 8/10 Blunt Weaponry: 6/10 Bladed Weaponry: 9/10 Ranged Weaponry: 9/10 Thrown Weaponry: 4/10 Magic Arts: N/A Ghoul Form: Hand to Hand: 11/10 Blunt Weaponry: 6/10 Bladed Weaponry: 9/10 Ranged Weaponry: -2/10 Thrown Weaponry: 4/10 Magic Arts: N/A Misc: Social: 3/10 Backstory: orn in power and royalty, the newborn was given the name of Ren Nakano, son of Oryx and heir to the throne. May 19, 1996 marked the birth of a successor to the Scorching King, and the kingdom rejoiced in the new king’s birth. Oryx was strict with his son, never being one to accept signs of weakness from the boy, he was taught how to fight, hunt, and kill. Though attempts to change Ren’s stubbornness had failed, Oryx eventually broke his son’s will and forced him to kill. His training would be furthered by mentoring his cousin Pryce; Ren saw much of himself in his student, and trained him to the best of his ability, showing no mercy or remorse for his actions. They both became skilled fighters in hand-to-hand combat and swordplay, being able to spar with even the constructs and win. Eventually Ren grew more distant with his cousin as their differences started to show as they grew; while Ren preferred to be humble about his life and not waste what he was given, Pryce choose to live in luxury and spoil himself. When Siorus was born, Ren was reluctant to accept his brother, being rude and closed off whenever he would bother him. As time went on and Siorus grew up, they both found a fondness for each other's company, eventually including Pryce into their daily activities. After the murder of his mother; Ren took the blame to save Siorus from execution and in turn was sentenced to two years in the sunless cell. Ren was cast into the pit and left without sight, sound, taste, touch or smell for two years, causing immense psychological damage. The night Ren was set free from the sunless cell, he escaped the castle and left home for seven years; travelling around the eastern continents. Powers: Ghouls have the strength, speed, and endurance of vampires, but not the common sense or thinking to use their abilities effectively. The result is that everyone, regardless of relation, is an enemy to a ghoul. It has been shown that after transforming, the ghoul has no memory of its former self, with the exception of the strong-willed. Even with a strong conscience, the person who became a ghoul is forced to watch what they have done. Ghouls additionally possess a supernatural healing rate, being able to recover from the most grievous of injuries with little permanent damage. This, combined with the vampire’s endurance, enables them to be able to take multiple direct hits without backing down. They possess a strong blood-lust, and since they lack a conscience to hold them back, ghouls go on a killing spree as soon as they are released. Unlike vampires, they do not share their weakness to water. It has not been confirmed whether or not ghouls share other traditional vampire weaknesses; their only confirmed weaknesses are holy items. More experienced ghouls hold the capability of gaining further control over their forms through several different exercises and general experience; a youngblood to combat and ghoulhood would struggle at even remembering their presence while a veteran could hold control over their urges unless otherwise triggered into their bloodlust. Category:Student